Perdoa-me, Pai
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Perdoa-me, Pai, por não confiar em Ti, ou por não ser um de Seus melhores anjos.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural e personagens não me pertencem. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Perdoa-me,** **Pai**  
por Marília Malfoy

_Senhor, eu acredito em Ti  
Senhor, eu confio em Ti  
Senhor, eu clamo por Ti_

Castiel entrou na Igreja abandonada de um vilarejo desconhecido. Olhou para a imagem de Jesus crucificado. Ajoelhou no primeiro banco. Não acreditava que era necessário estar de joelhos para Ele ouvir, mas quis ficar assim, ajoelhado e com os dedos entrelaçados e olhos abertos.

_Senhor, não sei se queres me escutar  
Mas a minha voz é elevada a Ti  
Me perdoa_

Queria correr e esquecer que toda aquela guerra existia, que não havia o bem lutando contra o mal. Queria acreditar que todas as pessoas vivessem em paz, e não que demônios invadiam as cidades e possuíam o corpo de inocentes.

_Perdoa-me, Pai, pelas vezes que não consegui os proteger  
Perdoa-os, pai, por muitas vezes eles não acreditarem em Ti_

Sabia como era difícil acreditar que existia um Pai Todo Poderoso quando tudo parecia estar em ruínas. Já ouvira muitos falando que Deus não existia, e que apenas os tolos ainda acreditavam nele.

Se fosse assim, Castiel era um tolo. E ele podia jurar que já sentira Deus.

Castiel era um anjo. Um anjo do Senhor. E não iria virar as costas para ele como fizera Lúcifer.

Ele iria proteger pessoas, e não matá-las.

_Proteja Dean e Sam_

Não sabia se era certo que dois irmão lutassem até que um morresse, e fosse escrito que um era receptáculo de Lucifer e outro de Miguel. Tão antagônico isso, não acha? E injusto. Eles se amavam, cresceram juntos, e descobriram que um não poderia viver se o outro estivesse vivo. A menos que fosse encontrado uma saída milagrosa.

_Pai, por que permitis isso?  
Pai, porque você não vem e salva tudo?_

A essa altura lágrimas já caiam pelos seus olhos azuis. Não, não era certo duvidar do Senhor, mas ele, Castiel, não agüentava mais ver os dois amigos sofrerem, os dois amigos carregarem nas costas. Por que os dois? Por que justo os dois?

Sam sempre fora mais obediente, mais certo às normas, fazendo de tudo e mais um pouco para agradar todos a sua volta. Hoje, ele carregava o peso de ser receptáculo de Lúcifer. Dean sempre fora mais extrovertido, amando incondicionalmente o irmão. Hoje, ele carregava nas costas o peso de ter que derrotar o irmão para que o mal não condene o mundo para, quem sabe, sempre.

_Às vezes fico te procurando  
Olhando pelo horizonte  
Viajando pelos continentes  
Perguntando para pessoas  
Aonde Você está?  
Por que não me ajuda a acalmá-los?  
Por que não nos mostra o caminho correto?  
Por que não nos dá uma solução?  
Sinto que é pecado perguntar, mas por acaso  
o senhor desistiu da Humanidade?_

Ah, o livre arbítrio. Talvez quando Deus o criou, não sabia até aonde a maldade do ser humano alcançaria.

Castiel tinha medo da maldade. Mas, contraditoriamente, não era um ser completamente puro, também.

Castiel era pecador. Castiel duvidou de seu Deus.

Castiel só queria o perdão.

O seu perdão e o perdão de toda a humanidade.

_Lucifer fora um de seus mais fiéis anjos,  
Sam provavelmente é o mais fiel dos irmãos.  
Qual o limite, Pai, da fidelidade e da obsessão?_

Pedir para que haja uma salvação para a humanidade talvez seja algo um pouco ingênuo. A sociedade por si só se auto-destruia.

Mas sofrer também deveria ser uma escolha, não deveria?

_Perdão, Pai  
Perdão por duvidar de Ti  
Perdão por não ser o melhor de seus anjos  
Perdão por não conseguir salvar os Winchester_

Castiel tivera uma missão, e sentia que falhara.

Será que ele era o culpado? Será que ele poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo?

_Mostrai-me, Pai, o caminho correto_

O que ele ainda poderia fazer pelos irmãos? O que ele ainda poderia fazer pela humanidade?

O que Castiel ainda podia fazer para salvar a sua própria alma?

_Pai nosso, que estais no Céus..._

Castiel trocaria de lugar com qualquer um dos dois...

_Pai nosso, que estais no Céus..._

Porque sabia que o mais complicado era o fato de saber que eles teriam que se matar...

_Pai nosso, que estais no Céus..._

A vida era injusta? Ou simplesmente todos eram cegos demais para enxergar a justiça?

_Por fim, Pai  
salve os inocentes  
não necessariamente aqui na Terra  
Mas as almas deles  
de todos  
Teu filho morreu na cruz para absolver os pecados  
faça isso com todos aqueles, pecadores ou não  
Abra, Pai, a vida eterna para cada um deles  
faça-os viver em um lugar sem sofrimento  
sem agonia  
sem dor  
Salve as almas deles, Pai, e faça-os esquecer de toda a tristeza  
Amém_

Castiel levantou, limpando as lágrimas que corriam no seu rosto. Aproximou-se da imagem de Jesus Cristo, e passou lentamente a mão direita sobre as chagas.

"Você sofreu por eles. Eles sofrem, também. Alguns deles sofrem por Ti. Não prolongue essa dor. Coloque-me para sofrer no lugar de cada um de seus filhos"

Depois disso Castiel se afastou, e saiu da Igreja. O dever o chamava, precisava ver como os irmão Winchester estavam. Precisava dar forças a eles – mesmo sentindo não as ter.


End file.
